Test
by DixieMame
Summary: 77 of the 100 Challenge. Cosmo and Wanda try to help Timmy decide which girl is right for him. Fun Crocker joke at the end.


_Another 100 challenge, this time 77, Test! Seeing the word 'test', this idea just jumped out at me._

You can make your own conclusions to which girl he chooses,heh.

Also, at the end, that was something I've ALWAYS wanted to say with Crocker,heehee.

All characters belong to The Fairly OddParents and Butch Hartman.

* * *

"Good morning class." The teacher announced, watching the beady eyes of his terrified students very carefully. "And by no means do I mean that it is a good morning, that is just a standard routine." He let a malicious grin spread across his face, and enjoyed the collective gulp of his frightened children. "Today is Thursday! Which begins with a T! Does anyone else know what begins with the letter T?"

"Toad dissection?" the African-American genius asked, known as AJ.

"Trumpets?" asked the blonde brace-faced boy, who was called Chester.

"Trixie Tang?" The bucktoothed pink-hat wearing boy dubbed Timmy asked hopefully.

"While somewhat correct, you are all , in my book which is always right for I am the teacher, INCORRECT!" The gray skinned teacher bellowed. It wasn't a real surprise…his cruelty and random screams were something Mr. Crocker was famous for. "It stands for TEST! GET OUT YOUR PENCILS!"

There was a grumble from all students as a paper was slapped onto every desk. Timmy sighed, looking down at the endless barrage of questions before him. He considered asking Cosmo and Wanda, now his pencils on his desk, for some help, but reconsidered rather quickly. Wanda would never help him cheat, and Cosmo wouldn't know George Washington from a washing machine.

Besides, he had bigger problems on his mind.

He flipped the paper over, so that he had a clean, empty sheet to work with. He then drew a circle to the left, a circle to the right, and one near the bottom.

"Isn't geometry class later, Timmy?" asked Cosmo, blinking down in Timmy's hand.

"Yeah, but I'm figuring out a problem worse than one on Crocker's test." Timmy frowned. "This is supposed to be this classroom." He poked a dot straight in the middle. "That's me. The right circle is Trixie Tang, the left is Veronica, and the bottom is Tootie."

"Awww, having girl problems?" Wanda cooed, smiling gently.

"I have girl problems all the time!" Cosmo chirped proudly. "Well, actually, just one problem. I got married to one!"

Ignoring Cosmo's stupidity, Timmy continued. "It's just weird. All three girls like me, in their own weird way, but I can't make a solid choice."

Wanda mulled this over before replying. "Well, why not weigh out the pros and cons with each one?"

Timmy blinked, but smiled. "That's not a bad idea. First, Trixie Tang." He grinned from ear to ear, turning his head to admire the raven-haired beauty across the room. She was leaning back in her chair, doing her nails instead of the test. "Pros. She's beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, mesmerizing, pretty, attractive - "

"How about something other than her looks?" Wanda interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Admit it, Timmy, you don't know that much about Trixie than that she's good-looking."

"She's popular too." Cosmo added, trying to help, writing this down under Trixie's circle on his own. "If you two were to hook up, Timmy would be the most admired kid at school."

Timmy rubbed his hands together. "Pretty and popular. What could be wrong with that?"

Wanda's pencil form stood upright. "I can think of a few cons. She barely knows you exist, Timmy, unless we use our powers. Whenever the dreadful time comes that we have to leave you, she's never going to notice you again. If you're really looking for someone to have an actual loving relationship with, I'd erase that circle."

"Wanda." Timmy said blankly. "I'm ten. Chill."

"Can we do the crazy one now?" Cosmo asked excitedly, hopping up and down on his lead stub.

"Now now, she's not crazy." Wanda said sternly. "She's…just…"

"Crazy." Timmy repeated, looking over at the blonde who was shaking at her desk. She seemed to be grasping onto a Trixie-fashioned doll, and muttering _why can't I be you_ to it over and over. She glanced up at Timmy, wiggled her fingers at him, quickly stopped herself, and then began squeezing the doll with utmost hatred.

"At least she likes you." Wanda pointed out, nervously smiling.

"But she won't even admit it!" Timmy cried out in exasperation. "She's too afraid of what the other popular kids will think. She's never going to act on her own…she's a follower, not a leader. Plus that whole Trixie obsession, even I can't top that."

"I think she's a good friend of Trixie's!" Cosmo thought out loud, writing this down. "Look how carefully she's taking care of the doll that's supposed to represent her! She's placing it in her mouth for safe-keeping!"

"I think she's eating it, Cosmo." Wanda slowly replied, going pale.

"Moving on." Timmy groaned, shaking his head. "Last, and least…Tootie." He swallowed a shuddered, and turned around.

The pigtailed female was carefully checking her answers over and over. She noticed Timmy's eyes, and looked up happily, waving at him. After a playful bat of the eyes, she resumed her test, now looking full of bliss.

"Being blood relative to Vicky…that's a con, right?" Cosmo asked, looking up at Timmy.

The pink hat nodded. "Along with the fact she keeps breaking her restraining order."

"I think you should give her a chance." Wanda interjected. "She worships the ground you walk on! She's not afraid to show it, either. You should be lucky to get such a devoted girl."

"Okay, let's have some of your hair cut up and stored in a shrine, and we'll see how lucky you feel." Timmy snapped, crossing his arms.

"How do you think I met Wanda?" Cosmo hooted, looking full of pride.

"I'm just saying, think of all these factors before you make an ultimatum." Wanda warned.

Timmy slowly nodded. "I guess you're right, Wanda. After school, I'll talk to 'em." He beamed brightly. "I feel much better now!"

After school…

Mr. Crocker blinked, looking at Timothy Turner's paper, and at the circles and descriptions of fellow girls in his class. This was going to earn the dear boy a giant red F.

"What a stupid boy, mulling over this…one should be so lucky to get three girls liking him! But all these analyzes and conclusions couldn't have been done alone by a ten year old…this must have been the work of

_**FAIRY**_

_**GOD**_

_**PARENTS!"**_

After the flailing and jutting of limbs, he fell on the floor. He was beginning to see why his chiropractor drove a solid gold limo to the office.

End.


End file.
